


Peppermint Bark

by driftingashes



Series: Story Rewrites [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Baking, Bruises, Christmas, Fratricide Contemplation, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Murder Contemplation, Unsympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26362081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driftingashes/pseuds/driftingashes
Summary: "Virge?" Remy's voice washed over him, and his knees gave out, sending him to the floor. Remy caught him gently, wiping the tears from his face. "Oh, sweetheart...what did they do to you?"Prompt: group baking with frinds (I butchered the prompt; this is nothing but angst)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: Story Rewrites [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839496
Comments: 36
Kudos: 83





	1. Chapter 1

Virgil huddled tighter against the wall, listening to the laughter of the "Dark Sides" as they messily attempted cookies. From what he could see, Janus was trying to keep Remus, Falcon and Remy under control. Being a neutral Side had its perks, and Remy flitted the line between dark and light without a care. It seemed he was spending this Christmas with the Others.

"Remus, you can't eat that yet, we haven't even baked any cookie-REMUS SANDERS!"

Janus's indignant screech was followed by cackling from Remus and Falcon, while Remy just rolled his eyes, tossing a cookie cutter onto the pile of baking sheets.

Remy smirked, and his eyes darted up for just a moment. Virgil froze when his face dropped. He’d been spotted. “Virge?”

Remus dropped the spatula in his hand, eyes flying to the door. “Veevee…?"

Janus had frozen with his back to the doorway, shoulders tense and hands fisted at his sides. “Why are you here, Anxiety?” he demanded, and _fuck_ if that didn’t hurt like a nettle in his heart.

He drew back on himself when Remy tried to take his hand. “I...I didn’t...” His gaze lifted, finally meeting Remy’s, but he quickly ducked his head again at the Figment’s sharp inhale. _Shit_ , he forgot about the bruises.

"Virge?" Remy's soft voice washed over him, and his knees gave out, sending him to the floor. Remy caught him gently, wiping the tears from his face. "Oh sweetheart...what did they do to you?"

He sucked in a ragged breath, closing his eyes as tightly as he could. "I know you hate me, but they...I can't go back, Rem, please, he'll kill me, you have to believe me, you-" His voice gave out with a choked off sob, and suddenly, Janus was there, two of his arms wrapped gently around his waist, grounding him. "Oh...oh, no, Virge...sweetheart, I'm sorry," Janus whispered.

"No, 's 'kay," Virgil croaked. "'s fine. Des'rved it."

Janus's hands tightened around him, a low growl slipping between his clenched teeth, and Virgil found himself scrambling away before he could process what had happened. Shit, now even Falcon was staring at him like he wanted to murder a bitch.

"Fal...'m s'ry."

Falcon's face contorted oddly. "You don't have to be sorry for anything, Veevee," he said, his voice choked. "They...they _hurt_ you. Why would you have to apologize for that?"

"He...he wanted...wanted t' know wh're you were living. He wants to hurt you all."

"I don't care if he knows," Falcon said sternly. "As long as you're _alive,_ Veevee."

Virgil nodded slowly. "Didn't tell him."

Remy thrust a chunk of something in his face. "Peppermint bark?" he asked gently. His face split into a grin. "We've been eating it by the fistful."

Virgil reached out and took the treat in one trembling hand. "Thanks, Rem."

"Always."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TWs fratricide contemplation, threatening, Remus, bruises
> 
> mentioned/implied: emotional manipulation, physical and mental abuse, scars, broken bones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMAOOOOO the sheer AMOUNT of people who want to fight Roman both here in the comments and people I’ve showed IRL has me DEAD you guys are amazing!

Janus sat down next to Virgil, the couch dipping beneath his weight. Virgil leaned back against him, closing his eyes. He'd missed them so much, and he hadn't even realized until he was walking down the familiar twisted hallway maze leading to the other mindscape.

"Virgil?" Remus asked, his usual boisterous mood gone and hands fidgeting in his lap. "Who...who was it? You made it sound like it was just one of them."

Virgil stiffened, and Janus rubbed calming circles on his back, pressing a kiss to his hair and whispering, "you don't have to tell us yet, if you don't want to."

"I...it's okay," he mumbled back, clearing his throat and sitting up slightly, eyeing Remus with a sort of cornered animal trepidation that had Remus's heart clenching painfully in his chest. "Don't do anything stupid and hurt him. Thomas needs him," Virgil reminded Remus, a little firmer than before. "Okay?"

"No deal. Give me a name."

Virgil swallowed heavily. "Just...don't...he...I deserved it. He said so. Don't hurt him."

Remus surged upward with a snarl, swinging his morningstar in his left hnd. "Who was it?" he growled.

"Wait, Roman, please, I-" Virgil cut off as his legs hit the couch he'd sprung off of, and he yelped, falling, his arms curled protective over his face.

Remus looked mortified, dropping his morningstar and pulling his hands to his chest. "I...was it him? Did Roman do that to you?"

"I...I deserved it!" Virgil snapped, still breathless with residual terror, hands shaking as he slowly lowered his arms. "Don't do anything you'll regret, Remus, ple-"

"I won't regret this." Remus's grin turned predatory , eyes glinting with chaotic anger. "I'm actually going to enjoy this quite a bit." At Virgil's near unintelligible babbling through his renewed hyperventilating panicked sobbing, he sighed. "I'll give him a warning this time. I won't kill him yet. Okay?"

Virgil nodded, hands shaking as he tried to even out his breathing. Janus tapped the pattern against his wrist to remind him, other hand coming up to soothingly comb through Virgil's hair, significantly calming him./p>

"How badly did he hurt you?" Remus demanded, lazily swinging his morningstar from hand to hand, staring down at it with feigned nonchalance. "If you're okay with sharing, of course," he added when Janus glared at him over Virgil's shoulder.

Virgil shrugged. "He'd push me into walls sometimes, and trip me if we were in front of the others. When we were alone..." Virgil shuddered. "It got worse. He would pin me to a wall and slice my wrists if I wouldn't answedr him. Or he'd punch me until I couldn't breathe. I always knew when he was done. He'd lean in and tell me that everything that happened was my fault. That he wouldn't have to hurt me if I was bettter."

"Did he ever break any of your bones?" Remus's gaze had turned thoughtful, and Virgil hesitated.

"My wrist once, but...it was an accident."

Remus hefted his morningstar. "I'll be back. Jan, keep an eye on him, please."

Janus nodded against Virgil's back, hooking his chin over the other's shoulder.

"He won't kill him," Janus said darkly "But I won't say he doesn't deserve what's coming. Death would be a blessing." Virgil shuddered, and Janus hurriedly apologized. "I didn't mean to upset you, Stormcloud, I'm sorry."

"No, 's fine," Virgil mumbled, curling back ainto Janus's lap. "Jan, 'm tired," he slurred, eyes drifting shut.

"Go to sleep. Remus will be back in a little and then we can go to bed. How about that?" Janus offered.

Virgil nodded, letting the final tendrils of panic fall away, the immediate adrenaline crash leaving him barely able to stay conscious enough to hear Janus singing him a soft lullaby.

He didn't hear the ending.


End file.
